Sweet Regrets
by Yukinachan72
Summary: "Shh.. Dave, calm down. I'm sure...It was from his flu yesterday. Sometimes, people can act differently when they're sick." (TricksterJohnxDave) In which, John turns into a trickster after eating his dad's cake and Dave gets rather suspicious.
1. Another dead John?

TurntechGodhead started pestering ectoBiologist at 6:00 pm- 

TG: hey man sup  
EB: hey dave..  
EB: im feeling pretty sick right now  
EB: maybe i can talk to you later?  
TG: hell nah  
TG: why are you sick  
TG: tell doctor strider  
EB: dave.. ive just been really nauseous lately  
EB: ive been throwing up  
EB: i think its because of dads cakes  
EB: they have gotten even sweeter than before!  
EB: ugh..  
TG: what you've been hurling  
TG: maybe you should go to a doctor  
TG: i don't know this sounds pretty serious  
EB: i thought you were a doctor, dave!  
TG: shit  
TG: ya caught me  
TG: well man  
TG: have you just tried sleepin or some shit like that  
EB: i cant sleep!  
EB: I have to keep puking  
EB: but.. im feeling better  
EB: just really dizzy now  
EB: very dizzy…  
TG: uhm  
EB: davee its heyrd to tipe  
TG: what hell man  
TG: please don't be turnin into roxy  
TG: i cant stand readin her messages  
TG: they give me a brain ache  
TG: yeah I just said brain ache  
TG: shit be gettin real here  
TG: brb looking through my ironic dictionary  
TG: nope not in there  
TG: see what you do to me  
TG: you made me made me make up a dumb word  
TG: it aint even ironic

TG: dude  
TG: you there  
TG: john  
TG: hey  
TG: man youre worrying me here  
TG: its been forever  
TG: dude are you there  
TG: please don't tell me youre dead  
TG: i am sick of seeing dead johns all over the place  
TG: dude cut the crap  
TG: are you ok  
TG: please  
TG: im coming over  
TG: its not too late right  
TG: youre dad at work  
TG: ok  
TG: see ya  
TurntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 8:28 pm-

You are Dave Strider and you are very _worried_ about your friend, just ignoring you like that. Was he ignoring you? He may be getting real sick again. But, Gog, you're his best bro and _shit_ you need to look after him. Especially, after all this mayhem after the game.

_He might need you_.

After trudging through all the snow, you smile internally to yourself. You finally made it to his house and you are very proud of your decision to move to Washington for once. At least, you're closer to the derp.

You knock on the door once, then twice, then three times, then four, and five, and eighty times. There is still no answer. It wasn't like you weren't knocking loud enough, because wow, it probably sounded like an avalanche from in there.

But, with your heart racing and your mind racing, you _really_ start to worry. John was here, right? Maybe he's upstairs and just cant here you? Maybe, he's just sleeping…really heavily. Too heavily. Oh God!

"Dammit, Egbert. I'm gonna fuckin' kill you for not lettin' me in when it's the North Pole out here. Shit's gonna get real."

Though, as you spoke to yourself, you refused to accept the deep tremble in your voice. You're just worried about it him, it's not like he's dead or anything. Right..

You sighed, and tried the knob to see if it would budge, though it hadn't.

" Fuck.." you exhaled out of your frostbitten lips. That damn Egbert will surely pay.

Oh wait… maybe they had a hidden key, under the mat?

You bent down only to find no mat.

Maybe above the door?

You reached up, and there it was. A small key.

You finally had unlocked the door and came trudging in, anger at its finest. Though, no one could be Karkat at that, but you're pretty damn close.

The house was filled with the smell of fresh cake, even though it's probably been hours since the cake was made. It just always kept that fresh sugary scent. It smelt like…chocolate.

= Stop. You have no time for cake. NONE.

You then resist the urge to gorge yourself into the elder's baking desserts and head upstairs to John's bedroom. Maybe afterwards you could get yourself a slice of cake, or two.

Though, as you make it to John's bedroom door, you hear a faint….chuckle? The hell?

You knock a couple times and yell, "John, You in there? I'm sick of this pranking shit. It aint even real pranking, dude."

But, at that, the door was never opened once again. So, you desperately twisted the knob and aggressively shoved the door open. What you saw, would probably never make it's way out of your memory though.


	2. A cracked John

This was.. John? John Egbert? No…no…no…no… now way in hell.

This looked like a serial killer/maniac/man-eater/ candy eating weirdo. Not John.

It looked like John, but it didn't. Same messy hair, but blonde, same eyes, but light blue, same clothes…but.. okay, not John's clothes at all.

He had his ghostbuster shirt on… but it was…pink? Also, those shorts? Hot pink Booty shorts? Really John? What was this, some kind of 'ultra homo' John?

Then, his hair had a lollipop on it. What? What is this..Is this something stupid that's from the sburb bullshit or what?

Any reason he was like this doesn't change the fact that he's well…what exactly is he?

An alternate John that is a gay lunatic lollipop eating boy? Uh…

"John.." Your voice trailed on, and stumbled onto the right words. Grasping, but failing.

"Dave! Hi! "

As you were still examining the cracked John, he jumped onto you in a tightening hug.

"I can't believe it's you! Dave, I missed you.. soooo much!~" John giggled into your ear, his breath tickling throughout your whole body. It made you tingle with an odd sensation.

"Uh, John?"

"Hm?" he smiled, resting all his attention on you, all the while, holding onto your neck.

"Well..uh…What exactly is wrong with you right now? I mean you look… different.. and well your hair is blonde… uhm..and.."

"What do you mean, Dave? You don't like it? Don't I look more attractive?!" The blonde boy pouted at you, watering eyes sinking into your soul. Seriously, what the hell happened to your John? Is it something Rose done?

Wait..  
Didn't John eat that cake and got sick or something like that?  
No...His Dad wouldn't poison him…at least not purpose.

"Hey, no. It's not that.. It's just…it was hard to recognize you, I guess. I mean...what happened? Weren't you a…brunette the other day or something?"

John just snickered irritably with a small screeching noise, making it's way from the back of his throat. This is so _creepy_..

"Oh, Dave. I'm so tired of this talk. Can't we just have a little more fun~?"

Oh Shit. There was probably drugs in that cake, wasn't there.


	3. Our little secret

It's so hot. Why is so hot? Did he turn up the heat? John doesn't like the heat.. Why would he… Oh God.

You're face felt as if it was broiling, as John's _tongue_ made it's way across your red cheek. There were drugs in that cake, for sure. But, why would that change his appearance?

_fuck_..

You are not ready for this, and you are sure John isn't either. Since, when did John admit he was homo? Never. This wasn't John.

Though, when his tongue had made it's way to your lips, you had began to melt in pure bliss.

This was wrong! After, the whatever kind of alien drugs these are, he will be back to normal! He probably won't even remember. You shouldn't let this happen.

Why...why were you enjoying _this_. You're best friend is molesting _you_! But, dear God…why do you feel so _good_ when he nibbles onto your lip and makes these little sucking sounds?

It all has to be stopped, especially when you lost control and began to moan.  
You had pushed him back onto his bed and though you hate to admit it.. you had the pinkest tint onto your cheeks.

"John! Stop! Just… sleep… I-I'm sure that it will wear off…just..uh.."

You trailed on, you're eyes sinking into his figure as you held your mouth shut.

"Oh, Dave.. hard to get, huh? You know how I like it." Then the little fucker winked, _winked_!

You need to get out of here, and you need to get out of here quick, before John does something he'll regret.

You ran to the door and began to twist the knob, when something grasped onto your back. He was hugging you and ….sobbing?

"D-Dave… please don't go! I haven't seen you in so long! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to rush you, or anything like that. It's just…it's really hard to hold back."

And, Oh God.. did he ever speak the truth.

It was right there, pushing against your…backside. It was John's... _erection_.

His.. Oh my God! You need to get out of here, _NOW_.

Though, as you struggled to push away, you could hear a faint groan. It was coming from John. Maybe if you just helped him out. I mean you guys are best bros, and he's begging for you to stay.

You turn to look at his him, a flushed agitated face with forcefully shut eyes. You're heart skipped a beat when you did see this, however… something else was also getting disturbed as well. Something, southern under your hips.

"John…come on… move… " You began to lead the boy to his bed and allowed him to set down.

John looked up at you, his eyes were bloodshot and filled with watery tears. He looked.. as if he was a little child and his parents had just told him 'no' to getting candy.

Candy.. Speaking of candy, why is there a giant lollipop on the freak's head? It just sticks there or what?

"Dave.."

"Y-yeah?"

"I like you a lot."

"Oh, thanks man… uh.. like you too?"

The boy nodded and shyly smiled up at you.

_

"I'm serious, Rose. Something was wrong with John last night. I still think he's like that. Shit, I don't know. But, it was freaky. He was like this weird John with blonde hair and hot pink clothes…and..and he was… _different_. Last night… he…."

"Shh.. Dave, calm down. I'm sure...It was from his flu yesterday. Sometimes, people can act differently when they're sick."

"He, uh, never had a flu yesterday."

"Yesterday, he did. I identified his symptoms he was having as 'flu' like."

"Goddammit Rose, No. He didn't have the flu. I mean, he was _completely_ different. Like, his appearance changed and everything."

"Maybe he had a wig on and it was perhaps a foul prank of his?"

"I, uh , am pretty sure it wasn't. We, uh…well, he was doing odd…stuff…and.."

"What kind of odd stuff?"

"Shit, Lalonde. I don't know, like weird crap…that he would never do! I think someone drugged him, I'm serious!"

"Dear Brother, I don't think someone would have drugged him and just left him in his home. That's utterly dense of someone to do so. I'm sure he was sick."

"No, shit Lalonde! For fuck's sake! Of course he was sick! Mentally and physically! Something was wrong with him!"

"One more question, dear brother. Please do not dodge this once again, but what exactly did he do?"

That's when you hung up, there was no way you could talk to your sister about this. Yeah, especially not this…

_

Sorry, I'm terrible at writing. But, the next chapter will be out. Hurray! Any suggestions?


	4. Dave, were you hallucinating?

ectoBioligist started pestering TurntechGodhead at 3:46 pm-

EB: hey dave!  
TG: oh shit  
TG: its you  
EB: what?  
EB: you don't want to talk?  
EB: :'B  
EB: im so sad dave..  
TG: dude  
TG: last time i talked to you you were on some kind of crack or some shit  
TG: no offense  
TG: but im kind of scared now  
TG: who knows what you'll do  
EB: dave!  
EB: what are you even talking about?  
EB: last time i talked to you was on pesterchum and you were trying to convince me that you were a doctor!  
EB: dave?  
EB: where'd you go?  
TG: woa  
TG: hold up  
TG: what the hell  
TG: you don't remember  
EB: remember what?  
TG: when i came over because you were sick  
EB: shut up dave!  
EB: no you didn't!  
EB: i would know!  
TG: dude.. I seriously think you were drugged the other night  
EB: what  
EB: what do you mean?  
EB: what happened?  
TG: god I cant believe you don't remember  
TG: oh wait i can  
TG: you were on some kind of crack when i came over  
TG: it scared me shitless  
TG: i was like woaaa man  
TG: i didn't know you were into drugs  
TG: thought you said drugs were bad  
EB: dave! Just shut up and tell me what happened!  
EB: i wasn't on drugs!  
EB: i was just sick  
EB: maybe that's why i don't remember a thing  
TG: ok  
TG: fine ill tell you  
EB: yeah?

TG: the other night i came over yada yada and you know what  
TG: you wouldn't open the damn door for your best bro  
TG: no i had to search for a way in  
TG: I found that key above the godforsaken door  
TG: I went in  
TG: you were upstairs so I was like ok lets go smash this dorks head for not letting me in  
TG: but then i thought oh yeah youre sick  
TG: i shouldn't hurt a sick boy  
EB: get on with it already!  
EB: is that all?  
TG: no man

TG: hold your horses  
TG: calm yo tits  
TG: be good and listen  
TG: or read whatever  
EB: oh gog..  
TG: so anyway as i was saying  
TG: i walked into your bedroom and there you were  
EB: yeah?  
TG: dressed as a gay nerd  
TG: even though you already are  
TG: but wow  
TG: who knew you liked pink  
TG: and what happened to your hair  
TG: you dyed it  
TG: "yeah dave i dyed it why whats wrong you don't like it"  
TG: and you gave me this weird sad look and I was like  
TG: shit man its uh cool  
TG: and you had this lollipop sucker thing stuck on your blonde hair

TG: it was just stuck there  
TG: like woa im a lollipop  
TG: im johns lollipop wink wink  
EB: uh dave..  
EB: im so confused  
EB: what do you mean I had blonde hair?  
EB: you know my hair is black!  
EB: its black right now how could it be blonde?  
TG: no shit man  
TG: I dunno  
TG: but you did  
TG: and you best believe me  
TG: nobody will  
EB: dave im sorry  
EB: are you sure this happened?  
EB: maybe it was a dream!  
EB: you thought it was real because it seemed real?  
TG: hell nah egbert  
TG: I know it wasn't a dream  
TG: it was realer than real  
TG: shit so real it gave me diabetes  
TG: yeah you were like obsessed with these lollipops  
TG: they came out of nowhere and you kept eating them  
TG: licking them  
TG: licking  
TG: and licking  
TG: and licking  
TG: then you started to lick me  
TG: like I was some kind of lollipop too  
TG: shit you gave me a nightmare  
TG: the ones I use to have with terezi in them  
TG: that shits scary  
EB: wait!  
EB: what?  
EB: you mean i  
EB: licked you  
EB: like actually licked you  
TG: yeah  
EB: no i didn't!  
EB: that's gross!  
EB: i wouldn't do that  
TG: thanks  
TG: glad to know you think im gross  
EB: no dave! i don't mean it like that!  
EB: its just I wouldn't do that!  
EB: it wasn't me!  
TG: it sure as the hell sounded like you  
TG: i mean your face did at least  
TG: i think it was crack  
TG: wait  
TG: maybe i was on crack  
EB: dave…  
EB: im sorry i have to go  
TG: why  
EB: dad is trying to force cakes on me again  
EB: ill probably end up eating more again  
EB: they make me so sick though  
EB: and dads been acting really weird lately  
EB: like not usual dad forcing me to eat cake  
EB: i mean like _forcing_ me  
EB: its kind of scary  
TG: shit man  
TG: you mean like holding you down and shoving cake in your mouth  
EB: kind of  
EB: actually its more like  
EB: uhm  
TG: what  
EB: nevermind! I probably shouldn't be talking about this!  
EB: I gotta go  
TG: no its fine tell me  
EB: dave…  
EB: its just really scary  
EB: and i don't want to talk about it  
EB: so please don't force me  
TG: sorry man  
TG: i wont  
TG: but what do you mean you dad has been acting weird  
EB: well  
EB: like hes been laughing a lot?  
EB: no more like giggling  
EB: it sounds weird  
EB: but i think hes just happy about getting a raise  
TG: dude i think somethins fucked up with your dad  
EB: what do you mean?  
TG: maybe hes on drugs  
TG: and he drugged you  
EB: dave! don't say that!  
TG: sorry but i think somethings up with him  
EB: no way! hes just happy and more forceful with his cake and stuff!  
EB: really forceful  
TG: whatever see you this weekend  
TG: comin over right  
TG: or am i comin over i forgot  
EB: maybe its best I came there?  
TG: k  
TG: see ya  
EB: bye dave 

TurntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 4:57pm-

There is something definitely going on here.. John's dad holding him down and forcing him cake? Like brutally forceful?

You are worried to death about your best bro, but you can't let him know or he'll get the wrong idea. Is John's dad abusing him?


	5. Poor John

It's the weekend and your waiting for your best bro to get here. He's taking forever. He said he would be here at 5:00, now it's 7:00. Okay, maybe he just got stopped somewhere or something.. But, wouldn't he tell you?

You pull out your cellphone and start dialing his number, since all of the messages you sent him were rudely ignored.

It rings one, two, three, four, five, six, until finally it stops and you here this really loud shuffling in the background.

"D..Dave..?"

John was panting, obviously out of breath. What has he been doing? Doesn't he know how late he is? What kind of derp bails on his best bro? Oh that's right, John.

"Where the fuck are you Egbert? I've been waiting forever!"

There's some more shuffling and loud bangs, like glass hitting the floor until he speaks up again, panting.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Dave! I don't think I can come today.. uhm..maybe a different time?"

Your pissed state of mind turns into the full on uneasiness when you here John's screech at the top his lungs. What the hell is happening over there? John's in pain?

"Dude. You okay? What happened?" You coat your voice in a soft calming tone to hide your anxiety of the situation. Though, it seems to drip off your cool kid façade.

"Aaahhh!" Yells Egbert's voice again and then the sound of clashing and banging with piercing shrieks.

Fuck..you can't just stay here listening to your best bro possibly _dying_. You are going over there, whether he likes it or not. Though, you wouldn't say it to him, you are completely and utterly worried about him. It frustrates you entirely of not knowing what is going on.

Fuck Egbert and his secrets. You have to know what's happening.

You're finally at the Egbert household, your brother finally agreed to drive you over here. You rather not walk… this place is infested with weird freaks.

You jump out of the truck and tell your brother to wait there and he nods, pulling out his phone.

You jog to the door and knock twice, not surprised when no one answers.  
You sigh and pick up the hidden key once more and slipping it into the lock, turning it until it finally clicks and you open the door.

Though, what you see when you walk in is half of what you expected, you run to John and start pulling him up off the floor.

" Dude, what happened?" You hold John and pull him to his couch, setting him down.

You finally analyze him more, his hair is shriveled more than usual, his shirt is torn at the hem, and there's blood on his arms, lips, and neck, with a big bruise around his eye.

You're heart is thumping with adrenaline. Who ever the fuck did this to him is going to get shot and you're not kidding.

"Dave…I-I'm sorry...could you please go...I-I mean… before..uhm.. I can see you t..t.. tomorrow maybe?" He fakes the most horrible grin and it's just then that you noticed that one of his teeth are missing.

"The fuck happened to you, John? Are you kidding me? I can clearly notice that you're hurt. Who did this to you? I going to fucking kill them. Those shit- eating rats."

You lean down in front of him as he sits atop of the couch and observe him, careful with your touch. He winces when you grab his arm though.

"Dave. Just go! I'm going to get in trouble if you're here! My dad says I can't come today! Please! Just go..!"

He's pushing you with the little strength he does have still and you just shake your head, holding back all your tears.

"Dude…Your dad won't care. He never does. Just tell me what happened.."

You look up into his blue eyes and he.. ponders on it, biting his lip.  
Then, he starts to whisper, leaning towards you to get his words across.

"I wouldn't eat anymore…cake. My dad finally went to sleep, so could you just be quiet!"

You furrow your blonde brows and give him a suspicious look.

"What does cake have to do with this?" You question, speaking silently.

He gives a long sigh, and continues.

"I got in trouble, I didn't want any!"

Your eyes widen as you finally catch on, and he just stares at you awaiting your response.

"Did..did.. your dad do this, John?"

He just shuffles his vision to the floor, not answering.

"Come on. Let's go." You say, standing onto your feet and holding out your arm for him to take.

Then, he looks up at you like he's lost.

"What? I told you I can't go..Dad will get mad and then I'll have to-"

"Shhh!" You clasp you hand around his mouth.

"Mmm!" He mumbles and looks up you for an answer, as he draws a line from your sight to upstairs.

That fucking moron was waking up, wasn't he? You could hear the floor creaking with his every step as you decided it was high time for you and John get the hell out of here.

You grab his hand and yank him towards the door, jiggling the handle.

"No! Dave, let go!" He fights to get out of your grasp as you fight the urge to give in. It was always hard to say no to John, but you can't just leave him here with his abusive father!

You shake your head and decide to pick him up, since he was being _very_ stubborn. Why would he want to stay here? Doesn't he know if he leaves, he won't get beaten? He's afraid if he does disobey, he _will_ get beaten.

He tries and tries to squirm out of your tight hold onto him, fidgeting in the process.

You clutch onto him as though he was a toddler, and start running outside towards your brother's truck.

But,  
where  
is  
your  
brother's  
truck?

Your phone buzzes with a new message, and you move John over to your other side and take you phone out of your pocket, reading the message.

(1 new message from Bro Strider):

Hey lil man turns out I had a gig tonight completely forgot.  
Anyway, you can stay at johnny boy's house right his dad won't mind?

Sent at 8:10 pm on March 30th 2014-

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ Why in the flying fuck would this happen now?! Out of all the times, now?!

You inwardly sigh, and suddenly forget just how heavy John really is, but you don't mind really.

"Listen, I'm walking you over to my house, 'kay?" He looks up at you with these huge watery puppy dog eyes and frowns, nodding in agreement.

You set him down and start speed walking.

While you have finally reached about two blocks, you look around and cringe at your thought. This is really not a good neighborhood to walk in at night.

You glance over at John, who keeps his eyes ahead of him not saying anything.

"Egbert."

"What?" He doesn't even _look_ at you.

You were going to ask him what happened. You were going to ask when it had started. You were going to ask if there were more wounds. But, instead you refrain from reminding him of the incident.

"You hungry?"

He rapidly shakes his head, and stares down at the ground as you both turn the corner.

" 'kay." You mumble and wonder if it would be alright to take his hand. I mean you don't want lose him, especially not right here. But, you quickly forget your thoughts as you finally make it to your apartment and begin climbing the stairs, as John follows you.

When you two make it inside, you tell him to go sit down and that you'll get him water. So you do. You pour him a glass of water and yourself apple juice.

You go into the main room and sit by him on your grey couch, handing him the water, but he doesn't take it. Instead, he gapes at the floor as if it's a television screen.

You nudge his shoulder and he finally meets your eyes.

" I know you probably just want to go to sleep and forget about it, man. But, I'm gonna need to clean out your cuts."

He sighs and nods as you stand up.

"Let's go in the bathroom, 'kay?" You hold out your hand for him to take, and he grabs ahold of it, giving you this odd sensation in your chest. You're just really shaken up for tonight.

You both make it into the bathroom and he sits atop of the toilet seat, frowning once again. He probably is momentarily replaying the scene in his head over and over. Feeling the pain repeatedly, even more.

You open the cabinet and pull out the first aid kit you put together. His cuts aren't that bad, but they still need to be cleansed.

You open it up and take out the hydrogen peroxide bottle and some cotton.

You twist the lid and poor just a tad onto the cotton.

You grab his arm and he winces with full pain.

"Dave.. be careful.." he mumbles, tears dripping from the corner of his clenched eyelids.

Wow, his arm hurts him that much?

"Dude, I think your arm could be sprained or somethin'. Just let me wash it real quick, alright?" he nods and this time you barely touch his arm as you apply the cold hydrogen peroxide onto the sore.

He winces as you apply more. Then, to his lip, his neck, and his jaw. The sores are pretty wide, but not as deep as they could be if you hadn't stopped it then.

"'kay.. done. Do you have any under your shirt?" You raise you brow, and he blushes for some reason unknown.

"Well, uhm, just a little. I don't think they need to be cleaned though!" He nervously chuckles and gawks at you into your eyes as though no shades were blocking them.

"Dude, it doesn't matter. It's going to get infected if you don't let me clean them." With that said, you lift up his shirt and hold back a gasp.

This was a very _deep_ cut with some bruises plastered around. It was sickening actually, it came from his chest to right above his shorts.

This time you really breathe in a sharp breath and continue sloshing on the medicine. He's almost crying right now, and by that you know he's not use to pain. Did his father just start? Why now?

When you finish you pull his shirt back down and pat him on the back, cautiously.

" That's all, right?" He slides his eyes to the floor and sighs.

"No.." You barely hear him say.

You raise your eyebrow once again and question, "Where at?"

His cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and you can already tell it's around an area he rather not have his best bro around.

"I..I'll be alright. Can we just sleep or something? I mean I'm pretty tired, aren't you? I bet there's a good movie on we could watch too-"

"No." You sternly stay. Not noticing his change in position and his loud gulp.

"Listen, I know it's embarrassing and all…my brother had to do it when I got scarred up in some pretty rough strifes. It's really fine.."

You try to calm his uneasiness, but truth be told you're not very good with stuff like that. For some reason, your feeling kind of shook up by thinking about doing just that. You're about ready to say fuck it and go to bed. But you _can't_. John could get infected.

He nods and stands up briefly to unbuckle his shorts, just as he does this, your face grows hot and you turn your head.

What the hell is wrong with you? He's your best bro, it's normal for bro's to see each other half naked and feel hot. Maybe you're sick.

You hear him pull down his shorts and you twist your neck back to check out the wounds.

Though, you don't see any.

"Dude, what the fuck? I don't see any." You hold onto his thigh and twist it to look around it, but there's nothing there but clear skin and you are just so confused right now.

He mumbles something incoherently and you flash you eyes back towards him, he's staring down at the floor again and you ask him to repeat his self.

"It's just, well, it's a little higher.. I-I mean…like …uhm.."

"God, Egbert. Just show me or tell me."

He sighs and gives in, pulling the right leg of his boxer's up to his hip and revealing a gaping hole of dried blood. You can see there's even more gashes up there, but you take out the hydrogen peroxide once again and get to cleaning.

"Aah! Fuck, Dave! That's too much!' He cringes, still holding up the fabric of his boxers.

"No, it's not. Calm down. It should sting. It's cleaning it."

You notice the sting of the medicine subsided, when he stops clenching his jaw and relaxes.

You then move to put the medicine back into the box, after twisting the lid shut on it, before John's hand stops you.

" That's not all." You roll your eyes at that once again.

He bites his lip and stands up holding onto his boxers and starts _pulling the down._

You go to stop him, except you don't, you just sit there watching.

His uhm, thing, is not it's best shape. It's like it was chopped repeatedly.

You take in a large breath and look up at him, seeing his eyes blurred with water.

"Oh my God.." You speak to yourself as you stand up, latching your eyes onto him.

He's just a bit startled when you take him in for a full on hug. "I'm so sorry, John. Why didn't you tell me?"

He moves his good arm around your back, and tries his best to hug back.

That night you insisted he slept it bed with you.


	6. Are you on drugs again,John?

You're half asleep when it happens. You look over at John who is sleeping silently next to you. His eyes move rapidly inside his eyelids ad you notice his hair is half black and half _blonde _and even more blonde and more blonde. It just keeps progressing until all his hair is fully blonde.

You gasp as you remember what happened when he looked like this. Why was it happening now and what the fuck is it?

You squint as you notice his clothes are now pink, and once again he has the shortest booty shorts ever with a giant lollipop on his head.

You move over him to observe his face and you notice that he has a creepy ass smirk on his face with his eyes still shut. Not again.

You wonder on just what to do right now, as you try to steady your breathing. It has to be something his dad is doing to him, right? Or maybe you are dreaming, maybe John was right. This is all a dream.

But it can't be! He's right there and it's all just too _real_!

You tap him all the shoulder as he hums in his sleep.

"John wake up, buddy."

The John stirs and finally opens up his eyelids to reveal light blue eyes, rather than his bright blue eyes. He looks up at you and smirks, yes, _smirks_. John does not smirk.

"Hey, man..uh.. so why you like this?"

He giggles. "Like what, Dave?"

You fight the urge to facepalm.  
" You know, like all blonde and pink again. Why do you keep changing into…this..?"

Then the John scoots up to you and rests his chin in his hand and strokes your chest, slowly.

You take in a deep breath.

"You like it Dave, I know you do!" He grins with a puddle of snickers here and there.

"Dude, It's not that. I mean, you don't even act like yourself. Not the John, I know." You don't even know why you're trying to get an answer from this freak who is _clearly_ not John.

"But.. Dave. Don't you want all _this_?" He wiggles his eyebrows and finally takes his eyes off your chest and back onto your eyes. God, his eyes are staring right through you. It's not that they don't seem focused; it's just that they look _too_ focused right now.

"Uhm…not that I recall. Now, could you give me the real John back?"

He swiftly jumps up and sit's on his knees, rocking the bed.

"I am the real John, Dave! The one that you _want_ more than anything!" he giggles even more annoyingly than before as he takes his thumb and traces it along your lips, parting them in the process.

"Stop! You push onto his back, and he just looks at you all saddened and shit. Like you stabbed him or something.

"I just want to know _where_ John is! If you could just explain to me, I would appreciate that!"

Then he gapes up at you like you're a lunatic and starts stifling laughter.

"Oh, Dave.. You know I can't do that! It's against the rules! Hehehe~"

Fuck, this fucking weird John.

You sigh and get up, walking to your skinny jeans on the floor and taking your phone out of the pocket. You dialed Rose's number and waited while it rang.

"Who are you call-"

"Shut it."

"Hello? David?"

"Shit, Rose. I need you to get over here right the fuck now."

"Why? Is it John? Is his father there? You need to call the police on him, David. John shouldn't have to go through this alone and you need to help him get -"

"No. He turned into that blonde freak again. Now come here, tell me I'm not the only one who can see this, _now_."

You listened as she hummed into the phone and slightly held in a snicker.

"Alright, I'll be over. I think you need to think about cutting down on the apple juice, alright?"

You hung up in agitation. Of course, nobody believes you. But, they will.

When she did arrive there, you rushed to the door while 'John' skipped behind you, humming a tune.

You opened the door and pulled her in, interrupting her 'polite' greetings.

"There he is, now fucking fix him Lalonde!" You pointed at the ass-grabbing maniac who grinning like the dumbass he is.

"Woa.. John.. I like it. Good Job, you totally fooled him!" She clapped.

What…

"What?"

You stared her down and she just gave a sweet little smile, clasping her hands together.

"He's pulling a prank on you, David. You fell for it."

"The fuck he is, that's real hair and look at his eyes! They're not his colour of eyes! That's not him!"

The blonde boy ran up to you and pulled you in for a hug. " Oh, Dave..Can we just go back to sleep, I'm tired." He yawned into your ear, making you shiver.

"Rose, you have to listen to me! His dad drugged him and did something to his clothes and hair! It's fucked up!"

She sighed and walked over to the blonde John who was still grasping onto you as if you were his only lifeline.

"Hmm..Did his father give him something to eat?" Right. She's finally considering it.

"Yes. Cake. Forced it on him. I told you!"

She nodded, ignoring your childish behavior.

"It could be true, but I'm not sure of any drug that would do that to his hair. There might be one out there, I suppose. One I have never heard of. We need to talk to the police about this maybe, and see if someone did drug him." She raised her sight over to you, as you took it all in.

She really believes you.

"Does it usually go away after a while?" She questioned as you nodded.

"How long does it take?" You shrug.

"Well, don't worry. It should subside and he'll be back to himself."

"But.."

"He won't be having any cake, you're keeping him here, right? He won't be around his father. Then, we'll finally find the answer."

This was going to be a long week.


End file.
